bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bestia Imp
Imps are the weakest of the diabolus . Although their real physical appearances are rarely seen, they are usually very small, ranging from the size of a horsefly to a house cat, and have many undesireable features such as warts, extra limbs and insectoid appendages. Personality Imps are crude, simple-minded, and disrespectful. They tend to be obsessed with physical gratification and pleasurable sensations; imps love eating, sleeping, drinking, and having sex and engage in these activities with a zeal that would put most pigs, bears, alcoholics, and rabbits to shame. They have no long term goals, instead focussing on the simple act of possessing a host, using them up, and moving on to the next one. An imp will take on some of the characteristics of his host- strong emotions such as love, hatred, and powerful desires can overwhelm the imp's control. Imps often possess biases or emotional holdovers from the mortal they were created from (strong love or hatred for a person or thing, for example). History Imps are a Class D Bestia type, Diabolus. Occasionally, a more powerful form of imp may be created from a spiritually aware being, but this can only happen when a legion of imps possess a single host. Like their more powerful brethren, Imps can be summoned to the mortal plane- unlike their more powerful brethren, the magic inherent to a summoning is strong enough to transport their full power (little as it is). Imps love to bring strife, grief, and mischief to the mortals around them. More powerful diabolus occasionally employ imps as spies and informants, but their short-sightedness and short attention spans make them poor allies. Imps possess the innate ability to possess beings; in fact, this is a necessary process that is vital to their survival and reproduction. They derive sustenance and power from the mortals they possess. At first, the host shows no signs of the possession- but in a short time will begin to show symptoms of the common cold. Eventually the symptoms grow to become life threatening conditions (projectile vomit, peeling skin, blindness, etc). If an imp resides in the vessel long enough, the host dies, and the remains of his soul are twisted and transformed into a new imp. New imps often resemble the host from which they were created. Powers & Abilities Minute Spiritual Power: Imps have the lowest level of spiritual power of any Diabolus, possessing an amount thats barely registers as above the average spiritually aware human. Spiritual Awareness: Imps are naturally spiritual aware, which operates similar to scent allowing them to track spiritual beings and pinpoint living creatures. Daemon Possessio: While all Diabolus are capable of this, Imps are the only known variety to do so for reproductive purposes. The effectiveness of the possession depends on the relative strength of the host- an imp is usually unable to possess a host with a modicum of spiritual power. An imp can be cast out of a host if the host is subjected to a strong reiatsu or if he passes through a spiritual barrier. A simple (level 1) Kido can entirely prevent possession by an imp. Imps can possess a more powerful host by attacking en masse. Even after a successful possession, there is an incubation period before the Imp takes control. Generally this ranges from an hour to several depending on the host. The imp is undetectable while in this dormant state, making the possession impossible to determine until the symptoms begin to develop. Daemon Possessio Legio (魔族獲得軍 (ダエモンポセシオレギオ), Japanese for "Demonic Possession Army", Latin for "Spiritual Possession Legion"): By attacking as a group, a large mass of imps can overcome the resistance of more powerful beings. However the number of Imps required increases exponentially for such creatures. Hundreds of Imps would be required to possess a Lieutenant, and perhaps even thousands for a Captain (but only if he were already in a vulnerable state). Behind the Scenes Credit goes to Illuminate Void for posting this article originally and formating it. Category:Illuminate Void Category:Diabolus